memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Crisis on Earth 52, Part 1/Chapter Three
Both ships are traveling through the breach. In the warroom Will is coming up with a plan when Typhuss walks in. Hey I was just gonna call you I've been studying the information that Earth-52 Laurel gave us and I think I found the best way for us to exit undetected Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at it. Ok, how Typhuss says as he looks at Will. If I'm reading this right these match the same defense grid we have around our Earth, if Felicity or Cisco can hack into just three of them and cripple them we can slip the Waverider in without a peep Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss smiles at him. Good idea, I will talk to Felicity about it Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Great Will says as he looks at him. On the bridge Felicity is working at one of the consoles. I'm ready Felicity says as she looks at Will. Ensign Hakim chimes in. Sir we're coming out of the breach in three, two, one Ensign Hakim says as he looks at his console. Both ships exit the breach in sector 001 and approaches Earth. On the bridge Felicity is working hard at the console. Defense grid is down Felicity says as she looks at Colonel Tyson. He activates the com. Waverider you have a go I repeat you have a go we'll remain here in case you need back up Commander Keller says as he speaks into the com. Copy that Valiant Sara says over the com. The Waverider cloaks as it enters Earth's atmosphere in the cargo compartment Colonel Tyson and a strike team of marines are checking their gear, as Team Arrow shows up with Earth-52 Laurel. All right form up you've been training for any type of invasion and we've battled the alternate mirror universe troopers we're Starfleet marines we don't leave anyone behind even if their from a different reality Will says as he looks at the marines. HOORAH! the marines shout. Typhuss looks at his nephew as Will powers up his P90 phaser rifle. Are you ready for this fight Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I was born ready Will says as he looks at him. The door opens and they pile out on the streets of Star City Will motions for his marines to move out they take up positions around the Waverider. So far so good no sign of hostiles but that could change in about an hour Major keep your men positioned at the Waverider anyone that isn't part of the team, you stun and bring them aboard and throw them in Waverider's brig we're not taking any chances Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Major Olson. She nods. Aye sir all right men form a defensive perimeter around the Waverider Major Olson says as she looks at her men. The teams move out to cover more ground. Still no sign of hostiles I don't like this Will says as he is with his uncle and Diggle checking the east part of the city. Typhuss contacts Oliver. Green Arrow come in, no sign of hostiles yet this could be a trap Typhuss says as he talked into his com. Same here Barry went on ahead to scope it out more, but keep your eyes peeled everyone Green Arrow says over the com. Then an arrow descends down. TAKE COVER! Will shouts. And its a flashbang arrow it goes off as the person who fired it fights them and flips Diggle on his back disarms Typhuss and throws him into the dumpster, and she looks at Will and they fight each other until Will recognizes the fighting style. Thea? Will asked as he's on the ground with an arrow at his chest. She removes the hood and mask and looks at him. They are laying there as they're shocked seeing Thea aiming an arrow at Will. Typhuss comes out of the dumpster and looks at Earth-52 Thea. Hey, I'm on your side, your Laurel send us here to save your Earth Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-52 Thea. She puts the arrow away and looks at them. Admiral you look older like old, old Earth-52 Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm not that old, so you have a Typhuss here that's a Vice Admiral I take it Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-52 Thea. She looks at him. Yeah he works at Starfleet Command Earth-52 Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Me too, I guess my doppelgänger isn't a vigilante Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-52 Thea. She looks at him. No but he does help from time to time Earth-52 Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Green Arrow come in, we have encountered Earth-52 Thea Typhuss says as he talked into his com. Copy Green Arrow says over the com. Meanwhile Lex is sitting in his office watching a recon drones footage seeing what's going on. Anyone else feel like we are being watched Typhuss says as he looks at John. Will looks at him. Uncle come on that's a Bugs Bunny line but yeah I have that strange feeling we are being watched Will says as he gets out his phaser and shot something down. Typhuss looks at his nephew. What the hell was that Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will picks it up. I recognize the design its something we used during the war with the Xindi I was sent to one of our outposts with a squad of marines to reinforce them and we had these things, but its been heavily modified by someone Will says as he looks at the recon drone. Earth-52 Thea looks at him. Lex uses them to watch our every move Earth-52 Thea says as she looks at them. Will thinks. Oh crap Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Just like our Lex, we need to watch our six Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I remember these things have the ability to see through cloaks Will says as he looks at them. They run back to the Waverider. Major be on the look out for an attack, Major come in! Colonel Tyson says as he's running. We've been engaged! Major Olson says over the com. At the landing site Major Olson and her men are being attacked by Lex's soldiers. Green Arrow come in, Lex's soldiers are attacking the Waverider, we must help the others Typhuss says as he talked into his com.